


Running to you

by JuicyBern



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Love, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuicyBern/pseuds/JuicyBern
Summary: I will finish my other fics. However this was in my head all day and needed to get out. Bit of light hearted fluff, AU."Bernie flung herself through the door, out of breath and slightly panting. She halted as she realised there was nowhere left to run, well unless she decided running off the side of the building would be a good idea."





	

Bernie flung herself through the door, out of breath and slightly panting. She halted as she realised there was nowhere left to run, well unless she decided running off the side of the building would be a good idea. She looked up realising it was early evening and getting dark, she suddenly realised the temperature, it was cold, freezing. Bernie shivered as the air blew around her and she took a deep long breath, filling her lungs with oxygen. Delicious, calming oxygen. Standing still, she placed her hands on her hips and took another deep breath, she scanned around, she was alone. She had hoped that Dom wasn't there, the rooftop being their usual meeting place, she had a split second where she thought he might pop up out of nowhere and startled her. Luckily for Miss Wolfe, she was well and truly alone up there. 

Bernie had run faster then ever she had before bounding up the stairs almost two at a time. She had needed to escape, to get off the ward. AAU was buzzing as usual and as she had run through the ward, she had heard the hustle and bustle. The machines beeping, nurses nattering and the porters crashing into things. Clatter, noise. She needed peace. It was hectic and full and she couldn't handle it. 

Standing alone, she felt calmer and she stared out over the carpark and up to the night sky, taking in the air, the serene feeling of quiet, but unexpectedly she heard a noise from behind it was the rooftop door slamming shut. 

'I thought this is where you were running to.' A familiar (usually warm), but this time it sounded more stern voice, rung out into the night air like a warning bell. 

Bernie choked on her own breath and didn't turn around she was ridged, worried and embarrassed to look over her shoulder at the person now standing right behind her. 

'I'm so sorry Serena I didn't mean to...I just wasn't expecting a marriage proposal over the operating table.' Bernie started laughing as she thought back to the scene. 'But you surely know the answer is yes.' she beamed, she still hadn't turned to face her properly, shy by her own admission of love and excitement in saying yes. 

Serena, put her hand gently on Bernie's shoulder, and finally she moved around they were now facing each other, Serena's hand in Bernie's. She didn't need telling twice, her answer was good enough, but she couldn't help saying, 'Well it wasn't a serious op and it was a good job I was actually able to remove the tap myself this time, I didn't need my macho army medic, gave you the opportunity to get all that running out of your system. Should I be worried that every time I mention commitment to you, you decide to run, well at least I suppose it was only to Holby's roof and not Kiev or somewhere further a field this time?' she mocked lovingly, her voice once more warm and dripping with love and affection. She was smirking by this point, so Bernie knew she was just joshing her. 

Bernie grimaced, she would let Serena have that one, it was only fair. She sighed and squeezed Serena's hand gently, 'The thing is, I was going to ask...' she pulled away and rubbed her scrubs pocked, she slowly put her hand in and pulled out a small ring box. 'I was going to ask you tonight at dinner, but you got in there first and it threw me.' 

'Why is it in your scrubs?' Serena laughed in confusion.

'I didn't know where to put it to be safe or you wouldn't find it and Jason was meant to help me, but he's off with that bloody cold and I panicked, I panicked okay? I didn't trust myself not to lose it or forget it, so I have carried it around with me all day.' 

Serena didn't say anything else, she just leant in and kissed her gently, Bernie responded their lips slowly caressing each others. Bernie stopped the kiss first, Serena audibly moaning at the loss of contact. Bernie herself gasped. 'mmm... that was nice...' There was a slight giggle, then she stopped abruptly. 'The thing is' Bernie stared her straight in her eye. 'I have been trying to pluck up the courage all day to do this, so can I just ask you anyway?' 

Serena frowned for a split second, then raised her eyebrow and nodded, trying to stop the small smirk forming on her lip. 'Ok go ahead.' Serena nodded once more at the floor direction, she looked at Bernie for a moment and thought she was turning a slight greenish colour, she must be nervous. 

'ok, I can do this.' Bernie murmured to herself, she stepped back, giving herself some wiggle room, she slowly bent down onto one knee. 

Serena faked a surprised face, threw her hands up and gasped, Bernie pursed her lips together, shaking her head. Bernie opened the ring box. 

'Serena Campbell I have something I need to ask you...and so much I wanted to say to you, about how you freed me, saved me from myself, how you make me so happy how you, you smell divine, I really do like your perfume, how you make me laugh, how you are such a special human being...' she stopped, and looked up at Serena's expectant face. 'I am now rambling, because this isn't how I practised it and I've realised the way you just asked me was perfect...it was so ridiculous and so us, it was just in the moment, you wanted to ask for my hand in marriage and you just did. You did it when you felt you needed to. You are so perfect Serena... I don't need to ramble at you, because you know how I feel.' Serena's eyes were starting to glisten. 'Will you marry me, will you be my wife? Because right now I can't think of anything more I want to do...perhaps maybe go inside and put my hoodie on, if I can find it, wasn't on my hook earlier, it's freezing out here, but after that will you marry me?' She smiled, waving the box about a bit under Serena's nose. 

'I thought you'd never ask.' Serena burst out laughing. 'Bernice Bloody Wolfe you are a fool, but love makes fools of us all after all...' she smirked again, ' of course I'll marry you. Well I did technically ask you first, but my answer is yes. Now stand up and give me another bloody kiss and put that ring on my finger, unless it's too cold for you and you want that hoodie more than me?' 

'Never, Miss...to be honest I can't wait to call you Mrs Wolfe.' Bernie stood up slowly, taking Serena's hands to steady herself on the way up, she groaned slightly on the way. 'Not getting any younger.'

'oh taking your name am I?' Serena quizzed, as she took the ring from the box and Bernie pushed it onto her finger. They were stood very close together, almost on the same spot. 

'Well you won't be keeping Campbell will you?' Bernie looked at her one brow raised. 

'Maybe I have grown attached to it?' Serena stated drily, winking at her. 

'Well maybe you should grow attached to this?' Bernie flung her arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips, almost sucking all the oxygen out of her, they finally pulled apart gasping for air. 

'Well I think Mrs Wolfe will do me just fine.' Serena chortled, she grabbed Bernie's hand and lead her back inside. Promising the whole time she would find her hoodie, secretly knowing it wasn't on the hook because she had worn it earlier in the day when she was missing Bernie, whilst she had been in morning surgery.


End file.
